Would You Lie With Me
by ColourMeSoftly
Summary: Based off of the song Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol.   After being saved from the lake by Dean, Castiel learns that Dean and Sam have had a falling-out, and he wants noting more but to help out, but can he help while he's struggling with his own emotions?
1. Chapter 1

Would You Lie With Me?

**A/N: This is my first Destiel fic, Taking place after the Leviathans. Based off of the song Chasing Cars – Snow Patrol. I noticed a lot of fics are based around Dean's perspective, so why can't we have how Castiel is going through it all? I had to cut this one short, but I promise I'll make it up to you!** Reviews are always nice!** Enjoy!**

Dean didn't think he'd be able to handle it anymore. Sam had run off, yet again. Cell phones shut off. Dean needed time to think, he drove to the lake. The very lake he had lost Castiel in. Looking out onto the water, he sighed, sipping his beer. Just looking. Nothing more, nothing less. He was so lost in thought that he almost didn't notice a rough jerking in the water. Almost.

A hand. He just saw a hand. 'Someone's drowning!' he thought, ripping off his jacket, throwing down his beer and jumping in to try and save whoever it was. They mustn't have wanted to get saved because they put up one hell of a fight. When Dean finally got a hold on the poor person, he dragged them up to the water-front, tossing them to the ground, trying to catch his breath.

The person was in pretty bad shape breathing wise, but other than that they looked unscathed. Slightly unconscious, but unscathed. "Hey? Are you oka—Cas?". Dean collapsed next to the man, "Cas! Cas, can you hear me?.. Oh God.", Dean had just started to perform CPR when Castiel caught his arm, "Dean.. I'm fine…Cold but.." he began to sit up shakily. Dean rushed himself up in order to help up the angel. He wrapped an arm around Cas' midsection, and put his arm around his neck. As they made their way over to the Impala, Dean could feel how cold the angel really was.

Dean opened the passenger side door and Castiel slumped in. As he walked around onto the driver's side, he went in the back and grabbed something. When he actually sat in the driver's chair, he thrust it into Castiel's arms. "Here. This should keep you warm until I can get to a motel so I can fix you." Cas nodded and just wrapped himself in the jacket instead of putting it on correctly.

Luckily, it was a short drive to the nearest motel. He paid quickly and ignored the accusatory looks he got from the check-in lady. He led Castiel up to the room and helped him sit down. "Are you alright?..Nevermind. Tell me when you're better, for now take a shower and warm up. I'll figure out something to do with your clothes, you could probably fit into mine, so you could use them for a while." Cas only nodded and walked slowly to the bathroom, and disappeared behind it's door, leaving Dean alone to think this whole thing over.

'Ow.' That was the one word repeating itself in Castiel's head as he gotten undressed and started up the shower. There may not have been actual wounds, but his whole body ached. 'How long was I down there?' That was another thought that had crossed his mind several times. When Dean had handed him the jacket, it was dry, and it smelled like Dean. He must have had it for some time then?

The shower was oddly relaxing. Who would have thought that warm water would be so soothing to someone who had been in the water for Heaven knows how long? Castiel mostly stood in the water. Leaning against the wall and just letting the water run all over him. Sure he washed himself, but he relaxed most of the time.

After about forty minutes, he figured he was clean enough to go out into the room again. The water was shut off, and he got out, noticing clean clothes had been placed on the counter. Having put them on, Castiel learned that he and Dean did indeed be the same size in clothing. Well, almost the same. The jeans he was given were hanging loosely from his waist, but they held up for now. He had made sure that everything was in place before he left the bathroom.

He shut the door behind him and found Dean sitting on one of the beds with his head in his palms. "Dean?" Dean looked up and faked a smile. "Hey. You doing better?" he asked, turning to face Castiel. "Yes, a bit. I'm still sore, but I'm no longer cold." He sat down across from Dean, "You wanted to know how I was doing, right?" Dean answered with a worried nod. "Well, I don't remember much. Just walking into the lake. Then I started struggling, and you came." It was the truth after all. But something was still bothering him. Based on the way Dean reacted, he figured it was a while, but how long of a while? Dean looked stressed enough as it was, and now that he's more coherent, he realized Sam wasn't in the room. Nor was he in the Impala, or at the lake for that matter. Now he had two questions. "Dean?" Castiel asked slowly. "How… How long was I down there?"


	2. Chapter 2

Dean looked at Castiel for a moment, he just stared at him. "How long? A few months maybe, I've lost track really." He said it with a tinge of regret in his voice. Sure, that night he went back and searched the lake for hours. Until sunrise actually, Sam had to pull him out, and whenever they were passing through town, he would always pass the lake. Even dive in again and check it a few times. "Dean?" Castiel asked, bringing him back to reality. "Sorry, I was just thinking." Dean cracked a smile, and lay back onto his bed, folding his arms behind his head, staring up at the ceiling.

Castiel mimicked Dean's action, figuring Dean probably had a lot on his mind. He closed his eyes, 'Why am I so tired?' was the last coherent thought before he drifted off into a dreamless sleep. He must have been asleep a while, because when he awoke he noticed it was dark now, and Dean was gone. His breath quickened what if this was one of the visions he's been having? Being saved from the lake, he's had that one before. Soon, he was pacing the room trying to calm himself down. All he had to do was settle himself and he'll be in darkness again. He tried to stagger his breathing when he noticed a piece of hotel stationary on the nightstand. _Went out to pick up some dinner to bring back, be back soon. _

"Phew." Castiel sighed, but he still felt uneasy. How could he prove that this wasn't all just some delusion? He could always pinch himself, but that was just to cliché. Besides, he had felt the water in the shower, he'd felt Dean practically carry him to the Impala, and he could feel the wind from the window he just opened. Okay, so this wasn't a delusion, now all he had to do was act as if he didn't have a panic attack.

He sat down on the edge of one of the beds just as the door opened. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty!" Dean greeted, tossing a bag of fast food on the bed Castiel was sitting on. "You were passed out! I tried to wake you up, but that didn't work. Burgers are fine I figured." Castiel nodded as he took out one of the burgers. How did Dean know that he was hungry? He hasn't been hungry since Famine had paid a visit.

Dean had already started eating; once he swallowed he spoke, "There a problem?" Castiel just looked at him. He could ask Dean how he knew that he was hungry, but decided against it and took a bite of his burger instead. Dean shook his head, Castiel may think so, but he really can't lie to Dean. They've been through too much. Castiel finally built up courage to ask everything he's been questioning, after he was done with his dinner. They've been sitting in silence long enough. "Dean?" Castiel started slowly, Dean looked up from his food to acknowledge him, "I've been thinking...Well questioning really. Firstly, how did you know I needed food, and more importantly, Where's Sam?" The last part was said quietly, almost whispered.

Dean dropped his head for a moment, when he looked at Castiel again, he began, "Well, first of all, you talk in your sleep. So that's how I knew you were hungry." He paused, and Castiel blushed a little bit, "And Sam. Well that's a long story…" He took a breath and began telling Castiel everything, "Sam's been…different for a little while. He's been more moody than usual, seeing Lucifer everywhere. He was having trouble keeping reality separate from whatever the hell was going on in his head. The other day we started a hunt, a Demon of course." The last part dripping with sarcasm, "When we were torturing it, Sam had been on his own with it. When he came and got me, he'd already exercised it. We left town after that, stopping to get something to eat, I leave the table to go to the bathroom for two measly minutes, and I come back to find Sam gone. We wrote on a napkin not to come looking for him. I only stopped looking for him when I was passing the lake. I needed to think, and then I found you. While you were sleeping, I thought that you might have caught something on him, anything! Being as I can't even count how many times I looked in there for you, maybe you were doing some Angel business, and went back to the lake for some reason, but I was just being hopeful and stupid." Once he started he couldn't stop himself, everything was pouring out. He realized that his head is in his hands, and Castiel was rubbing his back trying to calm him. He took in a shaky breath and sat upright again.

Castiel didn't know where to begin; he certainly hadn't been on a holy mission recently. He knew that Dean knew that his didn't know anything on Sam's whereabouts. That didn't stop him from feeling guilty though, he sat down beside Dean, "I'm sorry Dean. I don't know where Sam is, but we can look." He suggested. That's what Dean needed now, comfort and reassurance. That was all he could give him for now anyways.

As for Dean, he had enough with his chick flick moments, but that couldn't be helped now. He'll deal with his emotions when he needed too, when he couldn't hold them in any longer, and now was one of those times. He's just grateful that he had someone to talk to, if Cas wasn't there, he'd probably be dumping his problems on some bartender. "Thanks Cas." He said as he looked Castiel in the eye, sharing a silent conversation, mostly consisting of 'I can't do this anymore.' 'You don't have to do it alone.'

Another thing he was grateful for, Castiel. With all of his ability to keep calm in the worst situations, silently comforting him, and physically comforting him when he really needed it. He'd almost forgotten how much Castiel held things together most of the time. How much he regretted treating him the way he had, when he was really one of the best things to have ever happened to him. He couldn't much more of this; his thoughts were getting the best of him. "I'm going to sleep now." He said quietly, Castiel nodded and turned out the light for him, sending him one last helpless look. Castiel didn't know what to do anymore than Dean had. They each climbed into their beds and fell victim to sleep, just trying to put the day behind them.

**A/N: For those of you who are confused as to Castiel's delusions, it will be explained in future chapters. All I can tell you about it now is: Castiel's time away wasn't exactly a peaceful sleep. More like a string of nightmares. Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated! **


End file.
